Yoona
Im Yoon Ah (born May 30, 1990), better known by her mononym, Yoona, is a South Korean singer and actress. She is a lead dancer, supporting rapper, supporting vocalist, and the visualist in K-pop girl group, Girls' Generation, as well as a member of Girls' Generation second subunit Oh!GG. Yoona was a trainee under S.M. Entertainment for seven years and two months. As an actress, Yoona is best known for her roles in Love Rain, Prime Minister and I and You Are My Destiny. Early life Yoona was born on May 30, 1990, in Seoul, South Korea. She was raised solely by her father, with her older sister. Yoona was cast in 2002 SM Saturday Open Casting Audition and began to train with the other trainees under S.M. Entertainment in the areas of acting, singing, and dancing. She trained with SM for 5 years, after which she joined and debuted under Girls' Generation. She is a 2009 graduate of Daeyoung High School and attended Dongguk University with fellow member, Seohyun, receiving her degree in Theatre in 2015, Yoona also gained a Lifetime Achievement Award from the university. Career Yoona began her career as a member of Girls Generation in 2007. The group became immensely successful in South Korea and across the world. Profile * Yoona's nicknames are Deer Yoona, Him Yoona (Strong Yoona), Goddess Yoong and Yoong. * Her Greek Zodiac sign is Gemini. * Her blood-type is B * Her height is 167 cm and weight is 48 kg. * She's a Christian * She can speak fluent Korean, as well as basic English, Chinese and Japanese * Her hobbies are watching movies and listening to music. * Her favorite time of the day is a morning where she has free time. * Her favorite colors are purple and blue. * Yoona means 'soft beauty' in Korean. * She is considered one of the most beautiful K-pop Idols in South Korea. * Out of the Girls Generation members, she eats the second most. * She is famous for possessing a lot of strength in spite of her thin body. * Yoona's mother left her when she was very young. Discography Korean Digital Single *''Deoksugung Stonewall Walkway'' (feat. 10cm) (2016) *''When The Wind Blows'' (2017) *''To You'' (with Lee Sang-soon) (2018) Special Albums * A Walk To Remember (2019) Promotional Single *''Haptic Motion'' (with Jessica, Tiffany & TVXQ) (2008) *''Innisfree day'' (2010) Chinese Mini Albums *''Blossom'' (2016) Soundtracks Filmography Drama Movies Television Music Videos Endorsements *Elite Uniform (2004-2007) *Teun Teun English “Follow Me” (2006) *Sanyo Eneloop Rechargeable Battery (2006) *Sunkist Lemonade (2007) *Solar-C Vitamin (2007) *Clean & Clear (2008-2009) *YeJiMin (2008-2009) *Innisfree (2009-) *S-Oil (2010) *Everland Caribbean Bay (2010) *Cartier LOVE (2010) *EIDER (2011-2013) *SK Telecom (2012-2013) *Ciba Vision Fresh Look & Ciba Vision Dallies (2012-2013) *UNIHERO (2015) *H:CONNECT (2015-2017) *God Of War - Zhao ZI Long (2016) *Crocs (2017) *Hanssem Vacuum Blender (2017) *Ragnarok Mobile (2018) *Pandora (2018) Awards *2008.11.10 Korean Drama Festival: Netizen Popularity Award - You Are My Destiny *2008.12.31 KBS Drama Acting Awards: Best New Actress - You Are My Destiny *2008.12.31 KBS Drama Acting Awards: Netizen Popularity Award - You Are My Destiny *2009.02.27 PaekSang Arts Awards: Best New Actress - You Are My Destiny *2009.02.27 PaekSang Arts Awards: Netizen Popularity Award - You Are My Destiny *2010.03.26 PaekSang Arts Awards: Netizen Popularity Award - Cinderella Man *2012 KBS Drama Awards - Netizen Award - Love Rain *2013 KBS Drama Awards - Excellence Award, Actress in a Miniseries - Prime Minister and I *2013 KBS Drama Awards - Best Couple Award (With Lee Bum Soo) - Prime Minister and I MV File:STATION YOONA 윤아 '덕수궁 돌담길의 봄 (Deoksugung Stonewall Walkway) (Feat. 10cm)' MV|Deoksugung Stonewall Walkway (Feat.10cm) File:STATION YOONA 윤아 如果妳也想起我 (When The Wind Blows) Music Video|When The Wind Blows File:윤아 (YOONA) X 이상순 '너에게 (To You)' MV|To You Gallery Category:Girls' Generation member Category:Dancer Category:Rapper